With You
by MissMoMo1990
Summary: WARNING: This story contains explicit TCest. 2k14 Turtles. After saving New York City, Leo and Raph finally get the chance to reunite. Sequel to "Without You"


Three days passed before they finally had an opportunity to be alone.

Three long, tortuous days.

The evening following their defeat of Sacks and Shredder was not spent celebrating. Instead, the four turtles had rushed back to their demolished home beneath the sewers, desperate to heal their wounded father. While the mutagen served its purpose, the rat and his children had been far too exhausted to seek shelter elsewhere. So they spent that night in the ruins of the lair, each taking turns to keep watch given that their security system had been completely destroyed.

All of the next morning had been spent exploring the sewers in search of a new home. Donatello, having hacked into the city records to access zoning plans several years prior, had a few locations in mind. After inspecting every one of them, the small ninja clan had agreed on a long abandoned subway station deep below Manhattan. That afternoon Leo, Raph, and Mikey had helped install a new security system under Donnie's careful instruction. By sundown, they had taken some essentials from the old lair – blankets, pillows, bottled water, and whatever food was left – and spent the first night in their fresh abode piled together in the middle of the floor.

Day two was spent cleaning. Years of garbage and filth were cleared away. Slowly, the station was becoming livable. Though it lacked the sentimental value of their former habitat, the teens found themselves excited about the change as this place was far more spacious and afforded them the individual privacy they had not been given previously. After hours of work in the musty underground, Splinter had granted them permission, albeit with some reluctance, to go to the surface for some much needed fresh air. The four boys whooped and hollered excitedly on the way to Don's tricked out ride. They cruised the city streets for hours, stopping briefly to chat with their newfound human allies, April and Vern, before returning and all fell asleep almost immediately once they got in the door.

Throughout the third day, they moved whatever remained of their belongings and said one last goodbye to their childhood home. It was bittersweet. The four brothers all pretended that they didn't see the single tear of sorrow trickle down their father's furry check.

Their journey through the underground network was somewhat silent. Michelangelo kept going on about the many improvements he would like to see at the subway station including a gourmet kitchen and a solid wall of televisions in the living room to enhance his movie watching experience. The others let him ramble, commenting only when prompted by the youngest turtle. Upon arrival, the party separated: Splinter retreating to what was now his private chambers, Mikey mentioning something about food, and Donnie seating himself at their battered dining table to draw up plans for a bathroom renovation that was seriously required. Once the others had departed, Leo glanced over at Raph and without a need for words they headed off together.

The two ended up on the second floor of the subway station shut inside a room that Leonardo had staked as his. At some point it must have been some kind of office if the large wooden desk lingering there was any indication. Its matching chair was wedged under the doorknob to dissuade any intrusions. As soon as the chair was in place the teens lunged for each other.

Lips met with eager passion. More aggressively than he meant, Raph pushed Leo back against the wall. The leader let loose a soft grunt then opened his mouth to allow Raph access to his tongue of which the hothead took immediate advantage for several minutes. Eventually they pulled apart, both breathing heavily as their foreheads rested against one another's.

"Ain't this great?" Raph questioned lowly, his hands gently running up and down Leo's exposed sides. "We finally got a place with our own rooms. Now we can mess around and not have to worry about someone interrupting."

"Yeah," Leo husked in agreement. "No more sneaking off to an empty sewer tunnel for a quickie."

"Now wait a second," the sai-wielder protested, drawing back just as Leo attempted to kiss his mouth. "Who said anything about giving that up? After all the fun we had…you remember…" He sniggered at the memories while his sibling blushed. "I ain't opposed to doing that every now and then…for old time's sake."

The blue-banded turtle laughed lightly as Raph kissed along his jaw. "Well, if it means that much to you…"

"It does," Raph assured him. "But since we ain't in a big rush this time, tonight we're gonna make the fun last."

The promise sent excitement rushing through the leader's blood. Pushing off of the wall, Leo steered Raph backwards across the floor. He stopped at the far end of the room right in front of the aforementioned desk beside which a large mattress lay directly on top of the stone flooring. The lovers shared a searing kiss then separated to begin stripping away their gear.

Leonardo grabbed hold of the handles of Raph's sai, pulling the dual weapons from his belt and setting them on the desk's scratched surface. Simultaneously, Raph unfastened the buckle that kept his brother's swords strapped to his shell and placed the twin blades on the desk as well. He next removed the breast plate that hung over Leo's chest, carefully lifting the accessory free from the leader's neck. The wooden pieces plinked together as they were laid on top of their owner's katana. While Raph's hand roamed over his rough plastron, Leo reached up to snatch the pair of sunglasses his brother insisted on wearing and tossed them aside.

"Hey, easy with those," Raph growled in warning as his fingers slipped lower down his sibling's body.

"What?" Leo asked, untying Raph's mask. He had always thought the eyewear was ridiculous. "It's not like you actually need to use them."

"So what? I like wearing 'em. Don't break 'em."

With that, Raph seized Leo by the waist and hefted him up off the floor. He turned and dumped the blue-eyed mutant on the mattress. Landing with a muffled thump, Leo scooted backwards until his shell met the pile of pillows that graced his bed. Even as he did so Raph was dropping to his knees and crawling on top of the smaller turtle. The leader welcomed him, latching on to Raph's massive carapace.

While his tongue sought to ravage Leo's mouth once more, Raph hooked a finger underneath Leo's mask and tugged it off. He shuddered as fingernails dug into the grooves of his shell. The stimulating sensation provoked his groin, waking it from its restful state. Tongue retreating, Raph broke contact to sit up and reposition himself on his brother's right side.

His green eyes watched his own scarred hands fall to Leo's hips and begin searching for the fastening that held the older turtle's self-fashioned kusazuri at his waist. After a few seconds of exploration, he found and freed it. The leather piece loosened and Raph began to yank it downward only for it to get caught up with Leo's haidate.

"Dammit, Leo," Raphael grumbled, struggling to remove the armor. "Why do you gotta wear such weird clothing? You're a ninja, not a samurai for cripes' sake."

Lifting his hips, Leonardo lent his hands to assist with the undressing process. "You're one to talk. That loincloth of yours makes you look like a barbarian."

"I can take it off if it bothers you that much," the sai-wielder offered with a seductive grin.

"Please do," Leo requested as the clothing items were finally pulled from his body. He lifted his right hand to his left arm and worked to remove its shoulder guard and gauntlet. "I like you better without it on."

"That's funny," Raph replied, his thick fingers unbuckling his loincloth. Balling it up, he tossed it to the side. "'Cause I like you better when you're naked."

Leonardo moved on to baring his right arm. "Hmm…maybe if we stayed naked all the time we'd get along better."

The comment made Raph laugh loudly. Moving to the end of the mattress, he tugged the kôgake off of the leader's feet, chucking them over his shoulder. With a few deft moves Raph unwound the bindings from Leo's shapely calves and then swiftly removed the last bits of his own getup.

"I ain't so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off you."

Raphael gripped the back of Leonardo's knees and spread his legs wide. Doing so revealed what Leo's clothing was meant to conceal: his long, thick tail. The appendage curled and flicked against the gray-sheeted mattress, beckoning to Raph's primal urges. With thumb and forefinger, he trapped his brother's tail and stroked it from base to tip and back again. Leo closed his eyes and hummed his approval. The consequence of this simple act was a pleasant tingling sensation in his groin. Soon enough, his arousal made its presence known.

The swelling of Leo's lower plastron immediately attracted Raph's attention. His own shell began to tighten in response. He relinquished Leo's tail much to the displeasure of his older brother.

"Why'd you stop?" the eldest wondered with a slight whine as he cracked an eye open.

Inching forward to hover over Leo, Raph gave him a wicked smile. "So I could do this…"

Hips dropping, the red-banded turtle pressed their groins together. Leonardo groaned at the friction applied to his stiffening cock. Planting his feet flat, he lifted his rump from the bed to rub against the hothead. As the two took up a slow, steady grind, Leo slung his right arm around the back of Raph's neck and pulled him down so that their mouths could meld.

The katana-wielder's left hand landed on Raph's oversized bicep. His fingers dragged over the muscles, tracing the many scars that disrupted the rough, scaly flesh. Had he really thought about it, Leo could probably recount every single mark's origin, but his mind was on other matters.

Like how incredibly painful his imprisoned hard-on was becoming.

Unable to stand the pressure any longer, Leo pushed Raph off just enough so that his cock could get free. He broke from their kiss to let out a sigh of relief that turned into a moan as his brother's scuffed plastron brushed the head of his sensitive member. Above him, Raph chuckled.

"Come on, Raph," Leo encouraged a little breathlessly. "It's time you joined the party."

"Well, if you insist…"

Raphael hissed as he dropped down. Both turtles groaned appreciatively as their dicks touched. The larger mutant allowed for a minute of interaction before lifting away to sit back on his heels. He slid his hands along Leo's inner thighs, pausing where leg met groin. From there, one hand curled around the leader's shaft while the other drifted lower still.

With his thumb Raph ghosted over the tight ring of muscle protecting his brother's entrance. Leo squirmed in delight at the tickling sensation. His tail wrapped around Raph's wrist as if it would stop the hothead from going anywhere. At the same time he laid a hand over the one on his cock to guide the ministrations that were being applied to that part of his anatomy. Head dropping back on to the pillows, Leonardo smiled.

Moving his finger in small, tight circles, Raph teased the small orifice in front of him. His nostrils were flooded with Leo's unique scent – a combination of leather, incense, and something more animalistic. It was quickly driving the sai-wielder insane. There was an achy longing in his loins and in his eagerness to soothe it he began pressing his thumb into his brother.

"Whoa," Leo balked, shying away from the dry penetration. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Raphael's green eyes flicked up to meet the other ninja's gaze. "I think _you_ forgot something. What'd you do with the lube?"

Lost in a fog of lust, Leo had to think hard. He was certain it had been brought along during their move. A soft curse escaped his mouth.

"I think we left it behind."

The red-banded turtle snorted. "Whaddya mean 'we'? You're the one who insisted on keeping ahold of it yourself. That's all on you."

"Oh, excuse me, there seemed to be more important things to salvage from amongst the wreckage of our home," Leo rebutted sarcastically while glaring at his brother.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to improvise," Raph declared calmly, unfazed by the harsh look. Grinning, he stretched out his right hand and lightly tapped Leo's bottom lip with his index finger. "Open."

Silently, Leo obeyed and accepted the proffered digit into his mouth. He sucked at it, painting it over and over with his tongue. Once fully wetted, Raph pulled his finger free with a wet pop then repositioned it near Leo's tail and slowly pushed it into his puckered hole.

Raph was thorough, making sure to explore every inch of his brother's velvety inner walls. The probing, along with the continued attention to his cock, had caused an increase in Leo's body temperature. Sweat glistened across his reddened face. Then Raph's curious finger discovered Leo's prostrate and the katana-wielder felt fire flash through his nether regions.

"Ah!" Leo uttered in surprise, tail swishing. "Yes…Raph, yes…."

Raphael touched briefly on the bundle of nerves, amused by the way Leonardo twitched in response. A third touch and the smaller turtle let out a long, low moan. Yes, Leo was definitely ready for the next phase.

Extracting his finger and removing his other hand from Leo's dick, Raph lifted himself up onto his knees. He grabbed Leo by the shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. The new arrangement placed Leo's face directly in line with Raph's proud erection. Leo spared it a glance before looking up at his brother.

"Now lube this," the hothead commanded while gesturing downwards.

Keeping their gazes locked, Leo gripped Raph's dick at the base and brought his mouth closer. His lips lingered on the swollen head for almost a full minute. Then he slackened his jaw and consumed the stiff flesh, giving it the same treatment as his sibling's index finger some minutes ago. Raph's smile broadened the longer the talented tongue pleased him. Instinct was advising him to thrust into the warmth encasing his cock. Before the urge became too great, he cupped Leo's chin to hold him in place as he pulled out.

"Good boy," Raph praised and bent down to reward Leo with a soft peck on the lips.

Arm slipping around Leo's shell, Raph pressed a hand against Leo's chest and eased him back down to the mattress. The sai-wielder settled in between a pair of strong thighs and leaned in to present his brother with a more meaningful kiss. Leo accepted it happily and deepened it without any hesitation. While the leader was distracted, Raph seized his spit-slicked cock and guided it to Leo's ass.

Leonardo tore his mouth away, gasping as his not-so-little brother breached him. His nails dug into Raphael's broad shoulders. As discomforting as it was, Leo did not ask Raph to slow what he was doing. Raph sank into the smaller turtle completely, groaning appreciatively at the warm tightness encasing his cock. Lifting his legs, Leo wrapped them around Raph's thick waist.

"Would you move already?" he demanded ardently.

"Impatient much?" the hothead questioned while grinning.

Obliging, he pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside his brother then drove back in with a powerful thrust. Leo groaned, his back arching.

"Yeah, you like that?" Raph asked, repeating the motion and receiving the same response.

"Yes. Now keep doing it. Faster."

"Whatever you say, Leo."

Raphael got a solid grip on Leonardo's hips, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts. The king-sized mattress shifted on the floor, its springs creaking from the heavy movement occurring on top of it. Deeper and deeper Raph probed, searching until…

"Unnnff!"

The sound burst out of Leo as Raph hit upon the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. A cry of pleasure, it thrilled Raph to no end. Determined to hear it again, he adjusted the direction and rhythm of his thrusts.

Leo bit his lip in an attempt to be considerate of the others who resided with the new lair as he was uncertain how well sound carried in the subway station. It was futile. Raph drove him to vocalize both his joys and his desires.

"..Nngh…h-harder…" the leader demanded. Another moan escaped him as his brother complied. "…touch me…"

"Why am I doing all the work?"  
>Raph feigned complaint, but the playful spark in his eye betrayed his ruse. His right hand lifted from Leo's hip to reach between their bodies. Gripping the older turtle's cock, Raph stroked it at a pace that matched his pelvic movement. The motion was aided by the precum leaking from the tip of Leo's stiff flesh. As he tended to his brother's needs, Raph paid heed to the benefit he was getting from the experience.<p>

So hot…

…wet…  
>…tight.<p>

"Fuck, Leo," the hothead grunted. "You're such a good fucking lay."

"Is that…your version of…of a…compliment?" Leonardo panted.

"Yeah. You want another?" Raphael asked rhetorically. The strength of his thrusts increased considerably as he answered his own question. "I could fuck your sweet ass all night long."

"Geezus, I hope you don't take that long to finish," Leo stated with some frustration.

Raph's response to the jest was to slow both the action of his hips and his hand on Leo's cock. "I could if I wanted to. Ain't my fault you can't last as long as me."

"Damn it, Raph!" the older of the two snapped. A growl rose in his throat as his hands grabbed on Raph's hips to control their motions. "Move!"

Echoing the growl, Raph momentarily abandoned Leo's member to seize the smaller turtle's hands and pin them on the mattress above his head. He held his brother down with one hand as his hips resumed their former speed. Once again, Raph reached for Leo's dick. His large thumb ghosted over the head, making Leo shudder and groan.

"…yes…yes…yes!" Leo chanted feeling his peak draw nearer.

Raphael felt the legs wrapped around him tighten. His own climax was fast approaching. Huffing, he stared down at his brother's face, scrunched up and sweaty, to watch for the indication that Leo was about to be gratified.

Leonardo was close. So close. He just needed one more push…

"Come, Leo…come now."

Shouting with pleasure, the katana-wielder's toes curled as he obeyed the command, his dick exploding in thick, white streams. Hot and sticky, the fluid coated Raph's hand and dripped onto Leo's plastron. While Leo laid there, chest heaving, he felt his brother give one more big thrust before a sea of warmth flooded his insides.

"Leo…" Raphael drawled out as he emptied his cock. Stars floated in his vision, tremors of pleasure wracking his body. "…oh, fuck…Leo…"

Completely spent, Raph slid free of his brother and flopped onto his shell. Side by side on the mattress, both turtles gazed up at the ceiling as their breathing returned to normal. At last they turned their heads to look at one another and began to laugh.

"Wow," Leo simply said.

"That's gotta be our best go yet," Raph opinioned.

"Definitely."

Their attention returned to the ceiling and they fell silent, each lost to his own thoughts. Minutes ticked by. In the dimly lit room, Leo sought his brother's hand and their fingers intertwined. A few more minutes passed before the leader could voice the concern that had been weighing on his mind the past few days.

"Did you mean it?" Leo wanted to know. "When you said you'd leave the first chance you got?"

The sai-wielder squeezed his brother's hand as he contemplated a reply. After a bit, he spoke.

"You know I've said a lot of stupid shit in my life," Raph admitted. "Half of it I don't mean, but I usually don't figure that out 'til after I said it." He lifted Leo's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "I could never leave you, Leo. Even if I tried, I know I'd come running back to you."

Leo grinned, truly satisfied now. "Good. Because I don't think I have the energy to go chasing after you."

"Oh no?" Raph asked, chuckling with amusement. Releasing Leo's hand he rolled onto his side. He locked eyes with his brother as his fingers began to wander down the leader's plastron in the direction of his groin. "You don't have any more energy for me left in you at all?"

"You're insatiable," Leo laughed, shaking his head.

"Answer the question."

Grabbing the bold hand, Leonardo suddenly advanced, pushing his brother back onto his shell and straddling his large lap. His smile widened as Raphael blinked up at him in surprise. Leaning down, Leo told him firmly.

"I top this round."


End file.
